Meu quarto,nossa cama
by TheSillyMe
Summary: Depois,completamente exaustos e sexualmente satisfeitos,voltaríamos pra dormir no meu quarto...deitados,juntinhos na nossa cama.


**Meu quarto,nossa cama**.

Era tarde e eu não conseguia dormir. Desde aquela seção de amassos no campo de treinamento Neji não falava comigo,e isso já tava com um tempo. Acho que o Hyuga ficou assustado,sei la...

Me virei na cama pra tentar domir. Que noite quente! Geralmente eu sinto muuuito frio a noite,mas hoje até eu tava com calor. Imagina o Neji,que é sempre tão calorento,embora não tire a camisa nem por um decreto da Hokage pra amenizar.

Escuto um barulho. Tem alguém aqui. Ladrão não é,porque ninguém ia ser idiota o bastante pra invadir a casa da Mestra de armas de Konoha,ainda mais com ela dentro.

Sinto o cheiro daquela colônia...

Quando senti o perfume _dele _pela primeira vez...lembro de ter me esforçado ainda mais durante os treinos pra chegar pertinho dele e sentir de novo. De manhã eu tentava aprender aquela fragrância,,de tarde até a noite eu procurava nas perfumarias da vila um cheiro parecido. Quem procura,acha. E eu achei. Nos primeiros dias coloca um pouquinho no travesseiro pra dormir e acordar sentindo o cheiro _dele._

E num é que é ele mesmo?

Neji me puxou pra um beijo. Aquela boca,aquele lábios,a língua dele encostando na minha. E as mãos...ah,as mãos. As mãos dele pelo meu corpo,querendo sentir meu corpo mais e mais perto dele.

Ele adora as minhas coxas,e sabe disso. Ele puxa minhas pernas pra ter mais espaço e senta na cama. Estamos nos beijando,na minha cama,sentadinhos e comportados.

Mas esse Hyuga desperta o pior e o melhor em mim. Nos separamos pra respirar e eu abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa,pra brigar com ele por me evitar por tanto tempo e,do nada,invadir minha casa pra me agarrar...

Mas tudo o que saiu foi um "_Vem_" em sussurro que,me desculpem,deixou sim o senhor Não-preciso-de-ninguém-pra-viver-porque-me-sinto-completo-comigo-mesmo excitado. E muuuuito excitado

Neji tentou ganhar espaço. Foi colocando a mão na minha coxa,subindo pro meu quadril,me levando pra perto. Me virei pra ele e assim podia beija-lo melhor,senti-lo melhor.

Neji usou de todo o seu auto-controle pra me deitar na cama. Não precisou de muito esforço pra me ter nua em seus braços. Eu não usava nada por baixo daquela blusa larga,eu ia dormir.

Ele beijou meu pescoço,o corpo dele em cima do meu. Levantou minha blusa,mas só um pouco. Senti ele tremer de leve. Não esperei pra saber se ele tava começando a se arrepender. Puxei ele pra mim,pra me beijar de novo. Se ele tava com dúvidas,elas sumiram quando eu tirei a camisa dele e joguei por qualquer lugar do meu quarto.

Sentei e tirei minha blusa. Por um breve,porém notável momento,ele encarou meus seios. Eles estavam cheios,empinados de desejo.

Não era exatamente a primeira vez que o Neji via assim,mas ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

Avançou em mim e me encostou na parede atrás da cabeceira da cama,sugando um dos meus seios. A língua dele passeando pela minha pele sensível e quente,enquanto a minha descia pelo corpo dele,procurando meu objeto de maior desejo.

Já falei que quem procura acha.

Com a mão dentro da calça dele,comecei a massagear o membro rígido,completamente duro por mim. Eu sabia o que fazer,sempre soube,e nunca ia deixar de saber.

Ele ainda sugava meus seios quando comecei a tocar nele de um jeito ainda mais impróprio.

- Algumas pessoas chamam isso de masturbação,Neji... – falei quando ele subiu pro meu pescoço outra vez - ... mas essa palavra é muito feia...

- Eu quero tocar você,Tenten...quero você...aqui...agora...de todos os jeitos que você imaginar. – ele disse com a respiração um pouco pesada.

Excitada como eu já tava,era difícil dizer não. Aos poucos fui tirando a calça dele,e depois todo o resto. Ele fez o mesmo comigo.

- Você me quer? – perguntei no ouvido dele – Você me deseja? – provoquei mais um pouco. E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa... ele parou.

Se deitou ao meu lado e de repente parecia muito envergonhado. Olhou pro teto e ficou assim por um tempo.

- O que foi,Neji? – tentei disfarçar a impaciência. Ele me olhou,ainda envergonhado. Olhou pro teto de novo e falou: - Não posso fazer isso com você,Tenten. É desrespeitoso. Eu invadi a sua casa e agora tento fazer isso com você...

Aquele Hyuga é muito filho da mãe mesmo! Será que ele acha que eu não quero? Quer dizer,não dá pra perceber que eu quero?

- Dois minutos de meditação e eu sei que posso fazer isso passar,não se preocupe eu...

Não deixei ele terminar. Sabia que ele queria estar dentro de mim tanto quanto eu o queria pulsando,gemendo e gritando meu nome quando gozasse.

Flexionei as pernas sobre o corpo dele,sentando. Ele me penetrou e nem percebeu o que aconteceu. Tudo o que ele podia ver era eu,tudo o que ele podia ouvir eram os meus gemidos e os dele próprio.

Neji gostava dessas coisas repentinas. Ele definitivamente já esperava que eu fizesse aquilo porque no momento em que eu me movi pra cima dele,as mãos dele apertaram minhas coxas com força.

Eu estava sentada nele,nossos corpos se movendo em uma velocidade insana e desesperada,um saciando a vontade do outro. Ele me puxava,queria mais de mim. Queria ir mais fundo,com mais força,porque sabia que era assim que eu gostava,mas também sabia que,desde que fosse com ele,eu gostava de qualquer jeito,em qualquer lugar.

Ele ergueu o tronco e abocanhou um dos meus seios. Minha mão em seu pescoço o trazendo mais pra perto,pra ele saber que estava gostando.

Eu só conseguia gemer e dizer o nome dele. Mandar ir mais rápido,mais forte e pedir que não parasse. Era muito prazer o que ele me dava. Senti meu primeiro orgasmo chegando.

Enquanto ele ainda deslizava aquela língua gostosa nos meus seios,me inclinei e falei em seu ouvido num sussurro: - Minhas coxas endureceram,Neji...ah...sabe o que isso quer dizer? Ahhh...

- É um orgasmo... – ele disse com voz firme e eu pude sentir o deleite dele por saber mais sobre meu corpo do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Sempre que ele dizia "orgasmo" no meio do ato,eu me sentia mais excitada e o desejava ainda mais. Neji sabia me dar prazer,sabia que eu era exigente e ele adorava isso.

- Ahhh...começou! – gemi alto e ele agarrou meu corpo, se enterrando ainda mais dentro de mim,me dando mais prazer.

Senti seu membro dilatar. Íamos gozar juntos e não perderia a chance de instiga-lo mais um pouco.

- Goza,Neji... – falei entre gemidos - ...goza pra mim...só pra mim... – continuei,tonta de prazer.

- Vou gozar,Tenten...ah...você...só pra você... – ele respondeu,comprimindo nossos corpos mais e mais.

Senti aquela explosão de Neji dentro de mim. Perdi os sentidos e ele também. Continuamos colando nossos corpos,como se quiséssemos atingir um ponto indefinido com o quadril.

Estávamos ofegantes,suados e sedentos de amor um pelo outro.

Beijei sua testa,sempre beijava a testa dele quando fazíamos uma loucura dessas. Não é só sexo o que a gente faz,sabe. Tem amor ali também.

Neji tem uma insegurança de que um dia a gente faça por fazer,que não seja mais importante,que seja só desejo,instinto. Beijar a testa dele quando terminamos é a minha maneira de mostrar pra ele,e só pra ele,que o meu carinho é grande. Que é o amor maior que todos o que eu sinto por ele.

Ia levantar e deixar ele sair de mim,quando ele me puxou devagar. – Fica... – disse manhoso - ...gosto de ficar assim,com você...bem juntinho. – continuou e me abraçou carinhoso.

Eu ainda estava em cima dele, meio entorpecida,meio longe da realidade. Ele virou devagar e deslizou pra fora do meu corpo. Ficamos deitados de lado na cama,um de frente pro outro,nos olhando nos olhos. Proclamando nosso amor em silêncio.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e chegou mais perto. Colocou a cabeça no espaçinho dentre a cama e meu pescoço. Arrastei a mão pelo braço dele e depois o abracei,tocando seus cabelos cumpridos,e costas arranhadas por mim minutos antes.

- Desculpa ter ficado tanto tempo sem falar com você.. – Ele disse com o rosto ainda escondido de mim. Neji e muito orgulhoso,pedir desculpas deve doer,mas faz bem. Constrói o caráter.

Eu não queria trazer um assunto desagradável pro nosso momento perfeito.

- Vem tomar banho comigo. – disse,tentando fazer ele olhar pra mim. Ele me molhou com aquela carinha de 'agora não,deixa eu ficar aqui mais um pouquinho". Mas eu precisava de um banho,ainda tava muito quente e meu corpo tava pegando fogo. Não só pelo clima,claro,mas enfim...

Levantei devagar,enrolando o lençol no corpo pra sair do quarto. Ele vestiu qualquer coisa e veio rápido pra mim. Me segurou pela cintura,atrás de mim,cheirando meu pescoço...

- Porque se esconde de mim,Tenten? – Ele disse mordendo minha orelha de leve. - Eu já vi tudo,já toquei e já beijei tudinho. – continuou. – Larga esse lençol... vem ser minha outra vez. – sussurrou no meu ouvido e foi beijando meu pescoço,meus ombros...

Virei a cabeça um pouco e nos beijamos,suas mãos na minha cintura,seu peito nu colado nas minhas costas e minha mão tocando de leve seu pescoço.

Descemos pro banho e faríamos mais algumas coisas lá também. Depois,completamente exaustos e sexualmente satisfeitos,voltaríamos pra dormir no meu quarto...deitados,juntinhos na _nossa_ cama.


End file.
